teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Episode 10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song New York’s Shiniest (The next morning in the abandoned building, Loki’s group and their henchmen contacted Uka-Uka’s group after their failure from last night) Loki: This time we have it, Uka-Uka, guys. Eggman: A scheme that will finally rid us of those blasted Mobians and their allies once and for all. (The henchmen, except Pinstripe, snickered) Mummymon: Yeah, right. (Pinstripe punched Mummymon on the shoulder, quieting him and the henchmen) Pinstripe: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay in the arcasm-say. (Uka-Uka’s group glared on Eggman’s communicator screen) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) And just how do you propose doing this? Vanitas: Simple; The police are understaffed. Cortex: Even now, they are working on a plan to build a robot police force. N. Gin: (On-screen) And what has that to do with you guys? Myotismon: We will steal the robot, then with Eggman and Cortex’s help, program it to obey only us, then create an army of clones with which to destroy the Mobians and their allies. Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Alright. Tropy: (On-screen) But remember, if you fail, you shall spend the rest of your miserable existence with these ten dolts. (He points at the henchmen) Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) Yep! With us. Hunter J: (Ignoring Ripper) Have no fear. We will not fail. (Meanwhile, out on the streets, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups, along with Kara and Roxanne, are walking back to their apartment, chatting about seeing “Who Framed Roger Rabbit” at the movies) Ace: Man, that movie was so funny! Adagio: Yeah! Kara: Even Roger Rabbit himself was funny. Roxanne: And the way you blushed at that Jessica Rabbit, Matt, priceless! (Matt blushed) Matt: Uh.... (He shakes it off) Matt: She is hot, but I like my girlfriend, Sora, better. Snake: And who would’ve thoughtsssss the real killer wassss...? (Ace elbows him) Ace: Not out loud! (Realizing, Snake whispered it) Snake: (Whispering) The real killer wassssss.... (Hisses a giggle) Judge Doom? (They go inside. When Elise went to unlock their apartment door, they noticed that it was unlocked already) Elise: That’s strange. The door was unlocked. (Concerned, the group stepped back as Christopher quickly barged the door open, and saw, to their shock, two punk-like burglars making off with some furniture) Christopher: No wonder, Elise! We’re being robbed! (The burglars noticed them) Burglar 1: Hiya, ladies and gents. Roxanne: Alright, busters! Put those furniture back to where they belong now! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Drop that couch this instant. Burglar 1: Good idea, dolls. Saves me taking the stairs. (He throws the couch on the floor) Allison: Stop that! Twilight Sparkle: You can’t take our things! Chris: If you do, we’ll fight back with our sports stuff! (Then the second burglar shoved Chris aside, but Christopher caught him before he fell on the floor and the burglars got away) Kara: (Groans a bit in anger) The nerve of those showponies! (They look at Kara in confusion) Kara: You know, an Australian term for showoffs. (Realizing, the group got it) Rainbow Dash: And they wouldn’t get away with this if they didn’t shove Chris down! Soarin: You said it! Chris: I agree! Comet Tail: Or better, if the Mobians and their allies were here! (Tai’s group looked at each other in concern) Mimi: Normally, we’d get the boys in blue back then, but we’re getting more than that. Palmon: Yeah. The boys and girls in color. Tai: With Sonic as the boy in blue. (In the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith are watching the Mobians help Tails hold themselves as a stack with Silver levitating them so they can change a light bulb on a ceiling lamp) Cloud: Steady, Silver. Aerith: Do not lose your concentration. Silver: (Grunting) I’m trying, Cloud and Aerith. Charmy: Hold steady, dudes. Max: It’s just about screwed in. (Then Tails started to lose his balance, despite Silver trying to hold him and the others in place with his psychokinesis) Tails: Whoa! Hang on! (But Silver lost his grip and they all toppled over, much to Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie’s calm concern) Tiny: Ooh, they falled down and go boom. Vector: I hope we’re not being graded on this. Yuffie: Without a doubt. Cloud: All things in life are subject to examination, our friends. (Then their Mobiancom beeped and Tails answered as they recovered) Elise: (On-screen) Come in, guys. It’s an emergency. Tails: What’s wrong, Elise? Elise: (On-screen) Our apartment has just been burglarized. Rarity: (On-screen) They took everything from us while we were at the movies. Big: What a bummer, man. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Shadow: Hold on, guys. We’ll be right there. (They were about to head out when....) Cloud and Aerith: Mobians, allies. (They stop) Aerith: What about the light bulb? Charmy: (Realizing) Oh, yeah, right. (He flies up to the lamp, and after screwing in the light bulb, the lamp broke off the ceiling and just when it fell to the floor, Cloud caught it) Charmy: Hey, dynamite catch. Yuffie: Very good, Dad. (Back at Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s group's apartment, they waited for the TMNM and their allies to come) Trixie: Ooh, what makes me so mad is that this city is overrun with thieves and hoodlums! Ember: Gosh, Trixie, don’t just bite it. Spike: Fight it. Trixie: What do you mean? Agumon: You, along with Elise and Tai’s groups, are reporters, right? (Realizing, the group got it) Applejack: We get it.... We’ll do a story on these crimes for Channel Six News. (Elise went to the phone to make a call) Izzy: Who are you calling, Elise? Tai: Crimebusters? Matt: (Flatly) Very funny, Tai. Very funny. Elise: (To Matt) Relax, Matt. (To Tai) No, I’m calling police headquarters. They owe us one. (Outside, the TMNM and their allies, with the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile wearing their trench coats and hats, drove the Mobian Van to the apartment) Sonic: Okay, fellas. Keep your eyes open now. Amy: You might never know where they’ll have the stolen furniture. (Charmy noticed the same two burglars with the stolen furniture and their van) Charmy: Oh, wow, guys. Scope that out. Omega: That’s the same van Elise’s group described. Blaze: Along with Christopher and Tai’s groups. (They park the Mobian Van and got out) Burglar 1: Step right up, guys, for some really hot buys. Burglar 2: Yeah, you want to buy this TV set that we just picked up? Burglar 1: It’s a real steal. (They chuckle a bit and then Tails picked up the TV set) Tails: Hey, I recognize that. It’s Elise’s group’s. Sonic: In fact, all of this stuff’s been stolen from Elise’s group’s apartment. (Knuckles and Tikal go up to the first burglar angrily) Knuckles: Okay, bozos. Hand them over. Tikal: Or do you want to regret it later? Burglar 1: (To the second burglar) I guess these clowns are looking for trouble, huh? (Then the third burglar emerged from the van, wielding his own nunchuks) Burglar 3: Okay, wimps. Let’s rumble. Tiny: Who you calling wimps, wimp?! Sonic: (To his allies) Ready for a little workout, guys? Charmy: Radical notion, dude. (The TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile removed their disguises and got ready to fight alongside Yuffie) Burglar 1: (Scoffs) Animal costumes? (Laughs a bit, then sarcastically) That’s real scary, ain’t it, guys? Burglar 2: (Sarcastically agreeing) Oh, yeah. Real scary. (They chuckle a bit. Then Charmy flew above the third burglar with his own nunchuks towards a street light) Charmy: It worked before. (Then he unscrewed the light bulb, but the third burglar dodged the light bulb as it hit the ground) Charmy: Why not a second time? (Then our heroes ran up to the van) Shadow: One, two, three, lift! (They lift the van up with Silver’s powers’ help, scaring the burglars) Vector: Things are looking up. Burglar 2: Yeah. Now that is scary. (The burglars ran away in fear) Espio: You see, there are ways of settling disputes without violence. Knuckles: Phew. I’m glad it worked. Dingodile: Couldn’t hold this thing up another ten minutes. (Back at the apartment, Elise is just finishing her phone call with the police) Elise: Okay, I’ve got the address. Thanks. (She hangs up when she and the group heard a knock on the door) Tails: (Voice-over) Special delivery for Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups. (Elise answered the door and our heroes came in with the belongings they got back) Cosmo: Here, guys. We brought all your things back exactly as promised. (They see the stuff all wrecked a bit) Snake: But they’resssss all ruined! (Ace punches him) Snake: I meanssss, thank you. Tails: Don’t sweat it, Snake. My friends and I’ll have them fixed in one minute. (They began to work on fixing the belongings) Kara: (To the group) Shall we, guys? Group: (Nods) Yeah. (Then they turned to the TMNM and their allies) Elise: Listen, guys, we’ve got to run. Twilight Sparkle: We’re onto an important story. Joe: That’s right. Chris: But we do appreciate all your help. Roxanne: We’ll be right back after this. (Our heroes nods with soft smiles, glad to be of some help. Then with that, Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups, Kara, and Roxanne left. Later at night, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups, Kara, and Roxanne arrived at another building) Allison: This is the place. Elise: My contact said they’re building a secret experimental robot cop here. (They go inside) Izzy: That could be the answer to this whole crime in the streets problem. (Then they stopped upon hearing footsteps) Tentomon: Someone’s coming this way. (They go into another room away from the sound and the footsteps were revealed to have come from Lou and Eddie. In the other room, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups noticed some machinery and a huge object covered in a white sheet on a table) Roxanne: Ooh, this place is right out of a monster movie. Matt: Complete with Frankenstein. Izzy: Technically, a Frankenstein Monster, Matt. But other than that, I sure hope not. (Elise removed the sheet, revealing a robot cop laying lifeless on the table. Elise read the name tag on his chest) Elise: “Rex-1?” (They realized) Christopher: That must one of those robot cops. (Twilight Sparkle noticed a remote controller and picks it up) Twilight Sparkle: This must be the gadget that controls it. (Kara accepts the remote and works on it. Then, to their surprise, Rex-1 sat up) Kara: It works. Sonata: What a scoop this will be when we interview it. (Elise pulls her news camera out and starts video taping Rex-1 as he got up) Rex-1: I am Rex-1. I am programmed to serve and protect you. (Rex-1 saluted) Elise: Uh, nice to meet you, Rex-1. (After introducing themselves, Rex-1 understood their names) Rex-1: Names committed to my memory. Group: Good. Elise: (Resumes holding her camera) Now, say “Cheese.” Rex-1: “Cheese” does not compute. I would rather ingest an oil shake. Ace: Hm? Liquidy or frothy? (Then the door’s knob shook, about to open the door) Group: (Gasps) The security guards. Rex-1: Are you in danger? (He reaches for his laser gun holster, but Christopher stops him) Christopher: Easy there, Barnaby Jones. Elise: Just stay still and hold your tongue please. (They go into hiding while Rex-1 stayed put and held his metal tongue, much to Tai’s awkward confusion) Rex-1: (Tongue sticking out) Whatever you say. Tai: Eh, that’s not what she meant by “Hold your tongue,” Rex-1. (Then the door opens, revealing Lou and Eddie carrying flashlights) Lou: All right, who’s in there? (About to crawl away secretly, the group accidentally knocked a bucket over, getting caught) Eddie: Don’t move, trespassers. Lou: You’re under arrest. Elise: But we’re Elise Oriana III’s group, Channel Six News. (She shows the camera) Lou: Save it for the police with your buddies, lady. (Then Rex-1 went over to Lou and Eddie and picked them up) Rex-1: The police are already here. You’re charged with disturbing the peace.... Eddie: Put us down, you hunk of tin. Rex-1: (Continuing) Resisting arrest.... Lou: You ain’t never getting away with this! Rex-1: (Continuing) And using a double negative. (He throws Lou and Eddie aside) Roxanne: We’d better get out of here. Elise: They’ll be coming to any minute. Chris: It was nice meeting you, Rex-1. Sora: Bye. (They hurry out. Rex-1 picked up the remote upon noticing it) Rex-1: Wait, sirs and ma’ams. You forgot an important item. (He jumps out the window. Outside, the group were walking back to their apartment) Aria: We were lucky to get out of there with our skin. (Then Rex-1 landed in front of them) Rex-1: Hello. Group: You again?! Braeburn: Why did you follow us? (Rex-1 hands the remote to Kara) Rex-1: You guys are my controllers. I serve and protect only you guys. Kara: That’s sweet of you, Rex-1, but we’d rather not. Rainbow Dash: Now, if you don't mind, we’re going home. (Just when they walked away, Rex-1 suddenly picked up the group in his arms) Rex-1: Yes, sirs and ma’ams. Home immediately. (Then he walked towards the direction of the apartment, still carrying them) Group: What the...?! Kari: You don’t have to carry us. TK: We can walk. Patamon: Honest. Gatomon: Heel! Or sit. Billy: Down, boy! Ace: He ain’t a dog, guys. (In another building, Loki’s group are preparing to hack into the computers to control the robot cops while the henchmen watched from behind) Eggman: Soon, we shall be able to tap into the city’s computers. Cortex: And when we do, victory will be ours. (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit while the henchmen talked a bit) Orbot: The Bosses sure know what they’re doing with machines. Tribot: You bet. (Then the bumbling henchmen started to clamor in excitement at Loki’s group, much to Loki’s group's annoyance) Cubot: Ooh, ooh! Can I press some of the buttons? (Then they overlap their lines) Can I, can I, can I, can I, Bosses?! Komodo Brothers: (During the overlapping) Please, please, please?! Ripper: (During the overlapping) Pleeeeease, can I as well?! (Finally, Eggman and Vanitas snapped at them, shutting them up) Eggman: Will you ten imbecilic buffoons stop pestering us?! Vanitas: Really! Pinstripe: I’m smarter than any of these guys, you know. Eggman: Well, then, Pinstripe, you’re a gangster buffoon. Pinstripe: Better. Cortex: And for the record, this machine is delicate work. Cubot: Dr. Eggman called us imbecilic buffoons. Mummymon: That’s right. Arukenimon: And Pinstripe here a gangster buffoon. Pinstripe: (Snobbily with his arms crossed) Which means I ain’t as stupid as you mugs. Koala: (Softly while rolling his eyes in annoyance) Oh, please. Tribot: Yeah, and you guys thought they didn’t like us. (Back at Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups’ apartment, Rex-1 has already dropped them off and is now serving them dinner while the group are hanging around, unaware of him making dinner for them. And the TMNM and their allies have left already while they were out, having completed fixing the belongings) Rex-1: Here, sirs and ma’ams. (He placed the tray of food on the table in front of them) Allison: What’s that? Rex-1: Your dinner. You must ingest your daily intake of fuel. (The group shrugged and Mimi eats a meatball and liked it) Mimi: Mmm. This is very good. Rex-1: I have been programmed to cook as well as to fight. (Mimi then smiled dreamily at him) Mimi: Well, you really are a hunk. Tai: Forget it, Mimi. He’s not a human. (Then they heard a knock on the door) Lou: (Voice-over) Open up, Miss Oriana III and friends. We know you guys and that robot are in there. Christopher: It’s those security guards, they’ve found us. Eddie: (Voice-over) Yeah, and we’re gonna count to three here, and then we break down the door. (The group got calmly concerned as Eddie started counting) Eddie: (Voice-over) One, two.... (They braced themselves) Commercial break (The group continued to look calmly concerned) Eddie: (Voice-over) Two and a half, three! Okay, this is it. Your last chance! Rex-1: I will answer the door. (Just when he approached the door, Kara blocked his way) Kara: No, no. Don’t open that door. Rex-1: Very well. (He pulls his laser gun out) Rex-1: I will make a new one. (He blasts the door, making a hole and scaring the cops) Eddie: Uh, never mind. Lou: Come on, Eddie! (They run away. Rex-1 then blew some smoke away from the laser gun) Mimi: You sure scared them away. Palmon: Ran like the Dickens. Elise: Oh, I’m sorry, Rex-1. Kara: But you’ll just have to go back to the lab where you came from. Rex-1: Negative. I must remain with my controllers. Arturo: Wow. Talk about faithful. (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement) Biyomon: Are there any more like you down at the lab, Rex-1? Rex-1: Negative, Biyomon. Izzy: Well, we’ve gotta get you out of here. (They escort Rex-1 out through the hole in the door) Ace: And we know just the friends we need to help us. (In the sewer lair, Tails is twirling one of his bo sticks) Tails: So, what do you think, guys? You think I could make it as a baton twirler? (He tossed it into the air, only for the group and Rex-1 to arrive and Rex-1 catching the bo stick and breaking it) Tails: (Noticing along with everyone) Hey, fella, that was my best bo stick! (Then Rex-1 picked Tails up) Rex-1: Being a seven foot robot means never having to say you’re sorry. (Tiny rushed up to Rex-1) Tiny: (To his allies) Tiny’ll handle this. (To Rex-1) Put him down, you oversized tin can! (He whacks his trident at Rex-1, but it didn’t faze him, making him and Tails vibrate from the impact) Tails: (Shakily) Cut it out, Tiny! Elise: It’s okay, Rex-1. Kara: They’re friends. Rex-1: If they are your friends, they are my friends. (Rex-1 drops Tails) Tails: (Recovering) I’d hate to see how he treats an enemy. Charmy: So, what’s the scoop, guys? Cream: What’s going on? Cheese: (Questioningly) Chao, chao? Kayla: Who is this chrome-plated guy? Christopher: His name is Rex-1. Elise: He’s an experimental police robot. Tai: He followed us home from the lab we found him in. Vector: (Playfully) Ah, sounds like he’s got a crush on one of your gals. Human girls: Not really. Fluttershy: We were only trying to get a story. Caramel: And now the police think we stole him. Cloud: How can we be of assistance? Aerith: Name it. Twilight Sparkle: Well, there is something you can do for us. (Later, outside the Channel Six building, our heroes are getting ready to climb up with their Mobian Suction Cups) Sonic: Okay, fellas. Let’s go for it. (They climb up the building with them while the ones who can fly flew up there) Charmy: Excuse us, but wouldn’t the elevator be a whole lot easier? (Inside, Seifer is at the screen monitors working when Jamieson comes in) Jamieson: Seifer, where the devil are Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups? Seifer: I don’t know, Mr. Jamieson. I haven’t seen them all day. Jamieson: Well, find them, blast it! Seifer: Okay, okay, relax. (Then Jamieson left the room. Then, just when Seifer was gonna resume his work, Shadow wrapped a blindfold over Seifer’s eyes) Seifer: Hey! What’s going on? Shadow: Don’t panic, Seifer. (Then he, Charmy, and Sonic picked him up) Sonic: And no peeking, either. Charmy: And especially no speaking please. Shadow: We’re taking you to see Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups. (Later in the sewer lair, after Seifer, still wearing the blindfold, is briefed on what’s going on, everyone got ready for the interview) Elise: Are you ready, Seifer? Seifer: I’m not sure. I’ve never done this wearing a blindfold before. Cream: Aw, come on, Mr. Seifer. It’s not a big deal. Charmy: Yeah. You gotta open yourself up to new experiences, okay? (Sonic then adjusted Seifer’s camera aiming playfully) Sonic: No, no, Seifer. Point it in this direction. (Seifer groans a bit) Seifer: This is impossible. I’m a sensitive artist. Tails: Never mind, Seifer. I’ll help you. (He takes the camera from Seifer and looks through it) Tails: Oh, wow. Is this ever cool? (He aims the camera at Sonic and Charmy) Tails: Hey, guys, do something. (Vector then made funny faces) Vector: How’s this? Charmy: (Dancing around) Look at me, Ma! I’m dancing away! (Shadow and even Christopher butted in) Christopher: Do you mind, fellas? Shadow: We got important matters to do right now. Elise: Such as getting our scoop into Channel Six this decade. Tails: (Realizing) Oh, sure, guys. (They resume their work) Seifer: Channel Six is standing by. Tails: Okay, Elise’s group. You’re on. (Elise’s group then proceeded with their report) Elise: This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: Allison Oriana.... Spike: Spike.... Mane Seven: The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: And the Dazzlings..... Elise’s group: Coming to you live from a secret location. (At the Channel Six News building, Jamieson is watching the interview on the TV screen) Jamieson: Secret location?! What is going on here? Elise: (On-screen) We’re here with an amazing robot known as Rex-1. Twilight Sparkle: (On-screen) Which stands for Robot Enforcement Experiment. (Back in the sewer lair....) Adagio: We’re told the city plans to put these robots into mass production. (Back at the other building, Loki’s group and their henchmen are watching the interview on the giant computer screen) Spike: (On-screen) The plan is to use these to replace the city’s human police officers. Loki’s group: Hmm.... Myotismon: A most interesting concept. Allison: (On-screen) Will this plan work? Sunset Shimmer: (On-screen) And will this be the end of the Annual Police Softball Games? Starlight: (On-screen) Only time will tell. (Eggman shuts the computer screen off and Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit) Sephiroth: Soon, we shall answer all their questions. (Then Eggman and Cortex proceeded to hack away) Eggman: Now that Cortex and I have tapped into the city’s computers, we shall have the plans for the Rex Prototype. (Then the computer screen shows a blueprint of the Rex Prototype robot that resembles Rex-1) Cortex: And with this duplicating equipment, we’ll soon have our own army of obedient robots to do our bidding for good. (Back in the sewer lair, everyone finished filming the interview) Tails: Okay, Elise’s group, that’s a wrap. Big: Hey, that means you too, Seifer. Tai: That’s right. (Then Sonic, Shadow, and Charmy picked Seifer back up again) Shadow: And as Charmy would say; Time to boogie on home, bud. Charmy: (Giggles a bit) That’s right, Shadow! Sonic: Good sense of humor. Shadow: Thank you. Seifer: But this time, let’s take the elevator, please? (And with that, they carried Seifer away to take him back to the Channel Six building. Back in the other building, the Rex Prototypes are being built by a duplicating machine. Then once that’s done, Loki’s group went up to them as the robots stood in line like soldiers) Eggman: This is phase one of our plan. (Loki shows the picture of the TMNM and their allies) Loki: And these 20 Mobians, and their allies around them in this picture, are the most wanted criminals, and are your prime targets. Myotismon: And your job; To destroy them. (Then the Rex Prototypes marched ahead to follow Loki’s group’s orders. Outside on the Brooklyn Bridge, our heroes are driving in the Mobian Van to return to the sewer lair, having returned Seifer back to the Channel Six building and removing his blindfold) Sonic: Mission accomplished. Shadow: Now that we’ve returned Seifer, it’s back to the sewers. Charmy: For sure. Knuckles: Being out in public stresses me out totally. (Then they see something in the distance) Christopher: Uh-oh. Trouble up ahead. Vector: Look what’s headed this way. (They recognize the Rex Prototypes heading their way) Sonic: They look like cousins of Rex-1. Billy: Duh, I wish they were distant cousins. Tails: So do I, Billy. (Then the lead Rex Prototype called out to them as Christopher, who was driving, stopped the Mobian Van) Lead Rex Prototype: You are most wanted criminals. Knuckles: (To his allies) And I thought it would be nice to be wanted. Silver: They outnumber us 3 to 1. Omega: From what I scanned, there’s no way we can fight them. Espio: Hmm. What would Masters Cloud and Aerith do in a case like this? Yuffie: Oh, I’m hoping they’d split. Espio: In this situation, that would seem like the best strategy, Yuffie. (Then Christopher drove the Mobian Van in reverse. Then they noticed more Rex Prototypes marching up to the Mobian Van from behind and Christopher stopped again) Ace: Uh-oh, cancel that maneuver. Vector: There’s more. Sonic: Whatever happens, we’ll go down fighting bravely, just like true Ninja Mobians. (Our heroes then prepared themselves to fight as the Rex Prototypes got closer from the front and back) Commercial break (The Rex Prototypes stopped and aimed their laser guns at the Mobian Van) Lead Rex Prototype: Drop your weapons. You are under arrest in the name of Emperor Loki and his group. (Our heroes realized upon hearing that) Heroes: Loki’s group?! Blaze: I should have known. Lead Rex Prototype: I repeat. Drop your weapons. (He fires at the ground, making a small hole in the middle of the bridge. Our heroes got determined) Sonic: Forget it! We’d rather drop our bodies. Chris: It may be risky, but we’re gonna! Sonic: Mobian Power! (Christopher then drove the Mobian Van into the hole and into the Hudson River, with Silver secretly using his powers to protect everyone in a barrier from the inside of the Mobian Van to prevent themselves from immediately getting killed from the high impact on the water. Back on the bridge, the Rex Prototypes see the Mobian Van sink below the Hudson River) Lead Rex Prototype: Emperor Loki and his group, there are no signs of the 20 Mobian criminals and their allies. (In the building, Loki’s group and their henchmen are watching this through the computer screen) Loki’s group: Excellent, excellent. Loki: The Mobians and their allies are gone at last. (Eggman pushes a button for Loki to contact the Rex Prototypes) Loki: Emperor Loki and his group to all robot enforcers, proceed to phase two at once. (Out on the streets, the Rex Prototypes are marching around, committing crimes all over the city. At the Channel Six building, three Rex Prototypes marched in and at the monitor room, they found Seifer, no longer wearing a blindfold, and Jamieson working at the monitor) Jamieson: What? Who in blazes are you? Lead Rex Prototype: We are the new law enforcement troops. (He fires his laser gun at the controls, making Jamieson and Seifer jump out of the way. In the sewer lair, the rest of our heroes, along with Rex-1, Cloud, and Aerith, noticed the TV screen giving a static screen on Channel Six) Elise: That’s strange. Why did Channel Six suddenly go off the air? Gabumon: And where are the Mobians and the others? Adagio: I’m starting to worry about them. Matt: We all are. Cloud: Aerith and I have tried summoning them, but they do not answer. Tai: Guys, I have a really bad feeling about this. (Aerith shuts the TV off) Aerith: There is a time for feeling, and a time for action. Cloud: Come with us. (They hurry out. At the dock on the East River, our heroes emerged at the surface, unharmed thanks to Silver's powers) Sonic: Alright! Luckily, those robots didn’t realize Silver here used his powers to help us survive that drop back there. Big: And water is Froggy’s original natural habitat. (Froggy happily croaks in agreement) Charmy: Yeah, it’s also what we have in the sewers. Shadow: Although technically, Christopher’s group live in an apartment at the surface. Christopher’s group: Exactly. Knuckles: But remind me never to go swimming in the East River again. Espio: And when will people realize that they’re destroying their own water supply? Chris: We’ll never know. (Later once out of the water, Tails tried contacting the others on the Mobiancom) Tails: Tails calling Elise and the others. Come in, guys. (But no response) Tails: They’re not answering. Rouge: Maybe they’re out looking for us. Amy: Well, not a great idea with those tin twerps roaming the streets. Tails: We’ll find them. I’ll set the homing device on my Mobiancom. Silver: With my help. (Then Tails and Silver activated the homing device and they follow it) Silver: Let’s go now. (At the streets in another Mobian Van, the other heroes are searching for their friends and saw the damage caused by the Rex Prototypes) Kara: Those robots have turned the city into a war zone. Roxanne: Almost makes you think of “Escape from New York.” (Then the lead Rex Prototype appeared in front of the Mobian Van and Elise stopped it) Lead Rex Prototype: Halt, you are under arrest. (Then more Rex Prototypes appeared) Lead Rex Prototype: Surrender in the name of Emperor Loki and his group. (Our heroes realized) Cloud: Emperor Loki and his group, is it? (Suddenly, Rex-1 emerged from within the Mobian Van to fight) Kara: No, Rex-1! Starlight: What are you doing going out there? Roxanne: Have you blown a circuit? Rex-1: Just following orders. I am programmed to serve and protect you, remember? Lead Rex Prototype: Your usefulness is over, Rex-1. You must be destroyed. (Then Rex-1 fired his laser gun at a Rex Prototype, but the lead Rex Prototype fired his laser gun at Rex-1’s arm and then at a building’s gargoyle statue, breaking it and making it fall on Rex-1) Lead Rex Prototype: Rex-1 is no longer operative. Rex Prototypes and lead Rex Prototype: All hail to Emperor Loki and his group. (Our heroes got calmly concerned) Elise: Oh, no. Poor Rex-1! Rainbow Dash: What about “Poor us?” (Then the Rex Prototypes noticed the TMNM and their allies approaching, but didn’t notice it’s them yet) Lead Rex Prototype: More enemies. We must make them inoperative. (The heroes outside the Mobian Van got in front, weapons ready) Sonic: Don’t bet your circuit boards on it, pal. (The Rex Prototypes realized) Lead Rex Prototype: The criminals. Destroy them. (They fire at our heroes, but they dodged) Sonic: Don’t sweat it, guys. I’ll handle this. (He throws his katana at a nearby cable line and the cables dropped to the ground and electrocuted the Rex Prototypes. Our heroes noticed Rex-1 knocked down by the statue) Charmy: Whoa, bummer. What happened to Rex-1? (After the heroes in the Mobian Van got out, they go up to Rex-1) Tails: He’s in pretty bad shape. Elise: This is all me and my group's fault, we had to have our big scoop. Sora: And now Rex-1 is smashed up. Agumon: And there’s an army of evil clones taking over the city. Cloud: This is Loki’s group's doing, not yours. Ace: So, quit pity-partying yourselves for nothing, okay? (Tails takes a closer look at Rex-1) Tails: Hmm. I have an idea how we might be able to gain control of those other robots. (Later in the sewer lair, the Mobians and Kara are hard at work fixing Rex-1) Omega: Wire. Kara: Check. Tails: Transistor tube. Kara: Check. Charmy: (Groans a bit) Man, did you have to use our TV for spare parts? Tails: I have no choice. Omega: We don’t have time to run out and buy any. Kara: Tails and Omega are right. Trixie: Please say he’s going to pull through, Tails. Please. Tails: He’d better. Omega: He’s our only hope against those Rex clones. Kara: Videotapes. Tails: Check. Charmy: What?! No! Not my favorite flicks! Kara: I’m sorry, Charmy. Tails: But we need videotapes to install his new program. (They add in the finishing touches) Tails: There. Omega: We’ve done all we can. (Then Tails reactivated Rex-1 and he stood up, all better as our non-serious heroes cheered and our serious heroes calmly smiled proudly at this) Non-serious heroes: All right! Rex-1: My name is Rex-1. My job is, my job is, my job is.... (Knuckles and Ace slapped Rex-1, making him work properly) Rex-1: To serve and protect you. Cosmo: Tails, you’re a genius. (She hugs him happily along with their friends, making Tails blush with a soft smile) Tails: (Blushing) Who am I to argue? (After the hug ended, they turned to Rex-1) Sonic: This is great, but what about the other robots? Tails: Oh, I programmed Rex-1 to control them, but his range is limited. I borrowed a part from an old toaster. Aerith: Which means we must lure the robots into our trap. Cloud: And I know just the thing for it. (Later out at an empty amusement park, our heroes, with Kara now with her lab coat tied around her waist, found some fireworks) Tikal: Fireworks? Knuckles: What good are those? Cloud: Just be patient, Knuckles. Aerith: And you shall see. Yuffie: Yeah, never doubt Mom and Dad’s wise ideas. Sonic: Alright, Masters. Here goes. (He lights a match and lit the fuses to all the fireworks and they shot up and exploded in the sky, revealing sparkling images of the Mobians) Cosmo: I-It’s us. Knuckles: (Chuckles awkwardly a bit) Do my fists look that fat? Charmy: Wow, man. Totally awesome. Allison: What now, Cloud and Aerith? Dingodile: What’s the next plan? Cloud: The trap has been set. Aerith: Now we wait to close it. (Nearby, the Rex Protoypes arrived, saw the fireworks, and the lead Rex Prototype contacted Loki’s group) Lead Rex Prototype: Emperor Loki and his group, the Mobians and their allies live. They are at the amusement park. (At the building, Loki’s group and their henchmen heard this) Cortex: They live, do they? Hunter J: Well, they won’t for long now. Eggman: Summoning all Rexes. (Out near the amusement park....) Loki: (Voice-over) Converge on the amusement park and destroy the Mobians and their allies. (Then the lead Rex Prototype called out to our heroes with his megaphone) Lead Rex Prototype: Mobians and allies, we know you are in there. Come out with your hands up. (Hidden nearby, our heroes got ready to use their trap) Silver: (Whispering) Steady, guys. They’re almost within range. (Then Tails used the remote controller to have Rex-1 come out and face the Rex Prototypes) Fluttershy: (Whispering) Are you sure this is going to work? Silver: (Whispering) It better. Tails: (Whispering) Or we’re all dead meat. (Then Rex-1 spoke like John Wayne) Rex-1: (Imitating John Wayne) All right, you varmints. Eat lead. (He pulls his laser gun out) Elise: (Whispering) “Varmints?” Tails: (Whispering) I, uh, I guess I got a western movie in there, as well. (Then Rex-1 sounded like Judy Garland in “The Wizard of Oz”) Rex-1: (Imitating Judy Garland) Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore. (Tails pressed more buttons and Rex-1 sounded like Curly from “The Three Stooges”) Rex-1: (Imitating Curly) Hey, Moe! Whoo-whoo-whoo! (Then the Rex Prototypes pulled their laser guns out) Sonic: (Whispering) Uh-oh. We’ve got to do something now. Shadow: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly. Amy: (Whispering) We’re right with you, Sonic. (Then the Rex Prototypes fired at Rex-1, but he dodged. Then our heroes came out to fight) Charmy: Forget him, tin dudes! Big: Try those peashooters at us! (Then the Rex Prototypes fired away at them, but they dodged as well. Then Sonic got an idea) Sonic: (To himself) That's it. (To our heroes) Keep drawing their fire. (Then the Mobians jumped on the carousel and Tails activated it) Knuckles: Care for a little spin? Lead Rex Prototype: Surrender in the name of Emperor Loki and his group. Charmy: (Mockingly) You got to catch us first, dude! (Then one of the Rex Prototypes approached the carousel) Vector: Tough tamales, tin man! (The Rex Prototype jumped on the carousel, but missed our heroes upon being knocked down. Then the Rex Prototypes approached the carousel) Lead Rex Prototype: You are enemies of the state. Your sentence is death. (They begin shooting at the carousel upon stopping, but our heroes dodged) Amy: Whoa, feels like I’m in a shooting gallery! Sonic: Hurry, Tails! We can’t keep this up much longer. Knuckles: No duh! (Then Rex-1 approached the Rex Prototypes from behind) Rex-1: I order you to put down your weapons. (The Rex Prototypes stopped firing and turned to Rex-1, laser guns aimed at him) Lead Rex Prototype: And what will you do if we refuse? Rex-1: You leave me only one recourse. (Then he acted like an aerobics coach) Rex-1: (Imitating an aerobics coach) 1-2, 1-2. Tuck in your tummy. No pain, no gain. Rainbow Dash: What happened? Tails: Something got fouled up. Silver: That’s my aerobics workout tape. (Suddenly, the Rex Prototypes joined in with Rex-1) Lead Rex Prototype and Rex Prototypes: (Imitating an aerobics coach) 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, be like a birdie. 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, be like birds. Don’t forget to breath. (Then all the Rex Prototypes exploded into pieces as our heroes regrouped away from the carousel and cheered) Charmy: Alright, Tails! Elise: It worked! Chris: It worked alright. (Back in the building, Loki’s group and their henchmen saw the whole thing on the computer screen) Loki’s group: Blast you, Mobians and allies! Eggman: You’ve done it to us again! (Vanitas slammed his fist on the controls, making it explode black soot in his face. After shaking the soot off, he and Loki’s group got angrily determined) Vanitas: But one day, Mobians and allies, we will win. (Back at Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups’ apartment, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups, in their pajamas, are watching the recent news report by Elise’s group on their TV) Elise: (On-screen) And so the entire Robot Enforcement Experiment has been abandoned. (After giving a shrug with the group, Twilight Sparkle shuts the TV off) Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well. Mimi: (Dramatically) Rex-1, wherever you are, you were only a robot, but I kinda liked you. (They look at her with calm awkward looks) Matt: You still have feelings for that robot, right? Palmon: He’s not dead, you know. (Realizing, Mimi chuckled a bit in embarrassment) Mimi: Not really. I was kidding around. He’s just a friend. And I agree he’s not dead. Chris: At least Rex-1, having been seen helping us, is now reprogrammed to work as the only robot in the police force as a car monitor. Christopher: And like his motto says.... Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: My job is to serve and protect you. (They chuckle a bit) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes